Atrapada
by L. Tachikawa14
Summary: Se supone que iba a ser la mejor navidad de todas, En que momento las cosas se salieron de control? ….. el hecho que este contando esta historia desde el inicio, no significa que al final de esta este viva… si, es esa clase de historias. MIMATO. Disfruten, Feliz navidad!
1. Chapter 1

… Hola mi nombre es Mimí Tachikawa, mejor conocida como Meens, Tengo 19 Años y había sido transferida a la escuela de gastronomía mas importante de todo mundo, aquí en Japón, volvería a juntarme con mis amigos, mi verdadera familia y cumpliría mis sueños todo de un solo golpe, se supone que todo iba a ser perfecto pero no se en que momento todo se salió de control…

Primero que nada quisiera desearles feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo ya que….. el hecho que este contando esta historia desde el inicio, no significa que al final de esta este viva… si, es esa clase de historias.

Todo comenzó hace tres días, mi avión había llegado al fin a casa, Japón. Mis amigos estarían esperándome para luego ir al departamento de Tai y tener una pequeña fiesta sorpresa en mi nombre, la cual realmente no era tan "sorpresa" para mi. Seria todo lo contrario, los sorprendidos iban a ser ellos cuando se enteraran que esta ves había venido para quedarme.

Me puse al día con todos y cada unos de ellos, todo había cambiado mucho en los últimos tres años. Tk y Kari estaban en su ultimo año de preparatoria y al fin estaban de novios. Joe era el alumno mas sobresaliente de su clase, había empezado la pasantía en el hospital mas concurrido de Odaiba. Izzy, al igual que ella, habían adelantado un curso, mejor dicho dos, inicio la universidad con Tai, Sora y Matt pero también a esto se les había adelantado, era un genio. Sora estaba saliendo con Tai, en un tiempo atrás había salido con Yamato hasta los 16, pero esa relación no iba a funcionar y la razón de esta era su actual novio. Este hecho devasto a Yamato, ya que el si estaba enamorado de ella, pero era mejor que eso, no iba a interferir en su felicidad, ellos eran el uno para el otro. Sora estudiaba modas en la misma institución a la que yo iría y Tai se preparaba para ser ingeniero o algo por el estilo. En cuanto al rubio…

-ocurre algo Mimí? – pregunto sora, quien estaba a mi lado.

-No para nada.. – le respondí sonriéndole.

Por lo que me habían contado Yamato había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo el mismo chico misterioso y pensativo, pero ahora era mas extrovertido aunque por lo que estaba viendo seguía disfrutando su soledad. Estudiaba música, y aun seguía con su banda, era una de la mas populares de todo el país, incluso habían tocado en Estados Unidos cuando vivía allá.

Gire mi cabeza, observe aquella silueta a través de las delgadas cortinas, me levante con dos cervezas en las manos, y me dirigí hasta el. Nadie notaria mi ausencia ya que estaban muy entretenidos con el karaoke y los chistes de Tai.

-Hey… - dije al entrar al balcón y cerrar la puerta de cristal detrás de mi.

-Hey- no volteo a verme, solo apago el cigarrillo y saco una caja de chicles. – Quieres uno? – pregunto extendiéndome la caja.

-No, gracias. Ten te traje esto – le pase la cerveza.

-Gracias. – la tomo entres sus manos y siguió mirando el cielo.

-Porque no estas adentro con los demás? –trataba de entablar una conversación con el rubio pero este solo levanto los hombros. – parece que me mintieron, los chicos me dijeron que habías cambiado y que eras mas conversador que antes, quise comprobarlo yo misma pero parece que no es así..

Me cruce de brazos indignada, estaba siendo ignorada pero no me rendiría tan fácil, mire el cielo buscando que había de interesante en el. Ya habían pasado 5 minutos y no había dicho media palabra, di un gran suspiro y cerré los ojos con pesadez., ni siquiera me había recibido como se debía, sabia que no eran los mejores amigos, pero eran amigos o no?

-Bienvenida a casa Mimí - voltee a verlo con los ojos bien abiertos, acaso estaba leyendo mi mente, no, no, no..

-….- estaba ida, Yamato pasaba una mano por el frente de mi cara tratando de llamar mi atención.

-Estas bien? - pregunto, me sonroje, voltee la cara de inmediato tratando de evitar que viera mi rostro.

-Si lo siento, es que estaba pensado en algo y luego tu dijiste y pensé que lo dije en voz alta pero no fue así..- comencé hablar sin sentido, se me enredó la lengua y todo lo que salió de mi boca no tenia coherencia.

-hahahahahahahhaa. –Rio el rubio y por alguna razón su rostro se ilumino, provocando que el rojo de mis mejillas se intensificara

-de que rayos te ríes Ishida? – cruce mis brazos e infle mis cachetes, como lo hacia cuando tenia cinco años.

-De ti Tachikawa, no as cambiado en nada, te enojas fácil, hablas mucho, a veces cosas sin sentido.

-oye … - le golpee suavemente el hombro – no te burles, eso no es cierto Mr lonely.

-si si si… - sonrió de medio lado y giro los ojos.

-deberíamos entrar. – me abrace a mi misma – estaba empezando hacer frio y es mi fiesta, deberías estar compartiendo con nosotros.

-No quiero entrar ahora.. ve tu, luego los alcanzo.-

-pues no iré a ningún lado.- tome mi posición anterior y mire al cielo, estaba realmente frio, tenia puesto un vestido de lana color blanco, manga larga y deja ver uno de mis hombros, unas medias negras que cubrían mis piernas completamente y aun así me estaba congelando.

-… igual de terca que siempre, entra que te vas a congelar – dijo mirando como me abrazaba a mi misma.

- te dije que no! Entrare cuando entres – me pare frente a el acomodando mi cabellos hacia un solo lado.

-Dios! Meens te estas congelando, Entra! – lo dijo como una orden.

-….. – me había llamado Meens, nunca antes lo había hecho, estaba realmente desesperado, sonreí y achique mis ojos. –No hasta que tu entres.

-Arrg – Gruño. – Estaba bien, tu ganas vamos a dentro. – Di un brinco de felicidad, mas bien de victoria, haciendo que mi compañero girara los ojos resignado ante la situación.

Ya adentro…

-hasta que al fin apareces – dijo Kari tomándome de las manos y halándome hasta el televisor- es tu turno de cantar.

-Siiiiiii! – gritaron todos al unísono. Yamato se sentó al lado de su hermano, habían formado un circulo frente al televisor.

-nooo, yo no canto. - mentí.

-Que? estas bromeando? Tienes una voz increíble Meens– dijo Joe.

-En cierto – lo defendió Tai – no recuerdas aquella ves en el Digimundo. – _Rayos si se acordaban_ pensé.

-no le insistas Tai, tus ventanas corren peligro – Dijo Yamato mirándome de una forma retadora.

-Que? esta bien, me convencieron –

-Tai consígueme unos tapones, no quiero que mis oídos sufran – dijo otra vez Yamato, y todos se rieron con el.

- ha ha ha , que gracioso, es mas ponme una canción de la banda de Yamato, cantare mejor que tu una de tus canciones. – lo mire convencida de mi misma.

-oooooooohhhhhhh – Gritaron todos sorprendidos.

-Siii! Mimí Cantara – Dijeron Sora y Kary al mismo tiempo.

Vi como Tk le dio a Play, la melodía de la guitarra empezó a resonar en todo el departamento, las letras empezaron a salir en la pantalla.

Me di la vuelta, y mire a mis amigos, me sabia de principio a fin esta canción, de hecho era mi favorita. Nunca tuve la confianza de preguntarle de quien se trataba esta canción, por lo que había oído no era de Sora, por lo que era un misterio no solo para mi sino para todos. Tal vez no conocía a Yamato como Sora o como Tai, pero esta canción decía mucho de el, me imagino que por eso me gustaba tanto.

_I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist_

_But darling,_

Seré mis ojos al llegar al coro y me deje llevar.

_You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception._

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y vi como todos me miraban boquiabiertos, solo Tai y Joe me había escuchado cantar, por lo cual no me sorprendí al ver sus expresiones. Recorrí con la mirada cada uno de sus rostros hasta chocar con unos intensos ojos azules, estaba serio, se notaba algo melancólico. Yamato no desvió la mirada, se quedo ahí, mirándome fijamente y yo hice lo mismo, me perdí en esos fríos y enigmáticos ojos azules, analizando cada palabra que el había escrito, cantándole su propia historia…

_Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm  
Content with loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

Me sonrió de medio lado. Mi corazón empezó a latir de una forma extraña

_Well, You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception_

Coloque mi mano en mi pecho y cerré los ojos fuertemente, intensificando mi voz.

_I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving  
In the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

_Ohh—_

_You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, And I'm on my way to believing_

Se me pone la piel de gallina al recordar eso, las lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas desconsolada, la oscuridad que me rodeaba era tan grande que no sabia si tenia los ojos abiertos o cerrados.

-Auxilioooooo….. – Gritaba desesperada, pero nadie me escuchaba. – ayúdenme… sáquenme de aquí… - comencé a sollozar otra vez. Estaba atada a una silla, ya había perdido la cuenta de los días que llevaba allí…


	2. Chapter 2

Escuche un ruido, trate de tranquilizarme y ver si podía reconocer la voz de la persona que me tenia cautiva. Hasta donde sabia no tenia enemigos, mis padres tampoco, no entendía la razón por la que estaba aquí.

Se abrió la puerta de golpe y la luz que entro por ella me cegó momentáneamente.

-Quien eres? Porque me haces esto?– decía desesperada – déjame ir… por favor!.

Tenia el cuerpo adolorido con millones de morenotes en los brazos y en las piernas, la boca me sabia a sangre ya que tenia el labio inferior partido y mi mejilla izquierda me ardía de todas las cachetadas que me habían proporcionado.

- parece que no eres tan importante para tus amigos después de todo – dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mi rostro, cerré los ojos automáticamente, mas por reflejo que por miedo – ni para el…

-Para el? De quien hablas? Yo no te he hecho nada, DEJAME IR! AUXI… - me dio nuevamente en el rostro.

-Cállate- grito – aunque nadie te oirá de todos modos.

Era una mujer! No podía creerlo, siempre se oía una voz forzada pero nunca imagine que era una mujer. No tenia mucha luz, sin embargo trate de enfocarme en la silueta que estaba enfrente mío. Vestía de negro y una mascara cubría su rostro lo cual no me facilitaba las cosas, lo poco que pude distinguir fue una figura pequeña y delgada.

Se acerco a mi nuevamente con algo en las manos, entre en pánico y comencé a sollozar otra vez.

-te dije que te callaras – ahogue un grito en mi garganta, y una especie de liquido me caiga por la barbilla – bebe esto, es solo agua. – y así lo hice.

-lo siento… - no sabia porque rayos me estaba disculpando, estaba asustada y sensible – que te hice? Porque estoy aquí? Mi familia tiene mucho dinero, pueden pagarte la suma que quieres pero por favor déjame ir.

-Crees que esto es por dinero? –

-….- no tenia nada mas que decir, no entendía nada así que deje que hablara.

-no saldrás viva de aquí Tachikawa. – rio cínicamente. No podía parar de llorar. –nadie volverá a verte, Matt nunca volverá a verte y será solo para mi sola.

-Matt? Te refieres a Yamato Ishida? –pregunte confundida. – que tiene que ver el en esto?

- no te hagas la tonta, deberías ser rubia en vez de castaña. Mi querido Matt estará devastado cuando se entere que su querida Mimí murió trágicamente y caerá rendido a mis pies.

- de que hablas? Yamato y yo no tenemos nada! Estas equivocada solo somos amigos, soy un cero a la izquierda para el, puedes…

-CALLATE! Tu eres la que no sabe nada, y no estarás viva dentro de mucho tiempo para enterarte. Luego iré por Sora y Tai, rompieron el corazón de mi amado y eso no se los perdonare, todos van a pagar.

-NOOOOO! Déjalos en paz! Yamato nunca te querrá por lo que estas haciendo. – _splash arrojo el contenido del vaso a mi cara._

-El nunca se enterara que fui yo, hahahahahahahaha, nadie nunca se enterara! Seré su consuelo, lo protegeré y lo ayudare a susperarlo, se enamorara perdidamente de mi como lo debió hacer desde hace años, soy su mayor admiradora, se todo sobre el, ya veras – escuche atenta cada palabra , me cayo como anillo al dedo, admiradora, acosadora, lo conoce desde anos pero…

-Jun? – pregunte confundida.

-hahahaha hasta que al fin te diste cuenta, debe dolerte la cabeza – dijo sarcásticamente.

-no puedes hacer esto! Déjanos en paz, no te hemos hecho nada!.

-a mi no pero a Matt si, no dejare que le hagas daño, no dejare que nadie nunca mes le haga daño.

No recuerdo que paso después de ahí, me golpeo y caí inconsciente. Debo de estar soñando, delirando o algo por el estilo, estaba ahí otra vez, en la sala de Tai terminando la canción y oyendo los aplausos y halagos de mis amigos.

**Flashback**

_And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, And I'm on my way to believing_

ooooooohhhhhhh

_And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, And I'm on my way to believing_

Sonríe triunfante, me había quedado excelente. Kari y Sora saltaron a abrazarme y felicitarme.

-estuviste fantástica amiga – decía Sora dándome un beso en la mejilla. Yo solo reía.

-Matt parece que tienes competencia. – decía Kari.

-Hermano, Kari tiene razón! Creo que Mimí canto esa canción mejor que tu!- Yamato fulmino con la mirada a su hermano y todos rieron.

-ha ha ha.- decía girando los ojos.

-es cierto! – lo apoyo Izzy.

-Tu también? – pregunto el rubio algo irritado.

-Lo siento amigo pero no puedes negar que Mimí tiene una voz magnifica –hablaba Izzy.

-Gracias chicos – decía mientras me sonrojaba, mire al rubio victoriosa – Creo que te gane, así que me debes una disculpa!.

-Qué? Estas loca! Tuviste suerte de que los vidrios no se rompiera. – decía poniéndose de pie y acercándose a mi.

-aaaargg! Porque no puedes aceptar que si se cantar y pedirme disculpas. – colocaba mis puños paralelos a mis pierdas, enojada, quería que se disculpara.

-Mimí Tranquila – Decía Tai dándome algunas palmaditas en la espalda –Tengo una idea.

-Cual es hermano? – pregunto su hermana menor al lado de el.

-Cantaran un dueto y veremos cual de las dos voces resalta mas – dijo Tai y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-me parece excelente, que dicen? – pregunto Joe diriéndose a Yamato y a mi.

-mmmm…. – parecía dudarlo – no tengo que probar nada, pero parece divertido – extendió su mano adelante.

- you're going down blonde – dije aceptando su mano.

-yo elijo la canción! – dijo Kari emocionada , se acerco a la computadora y se dispuso a buscarla– la escuche en estos días en la radio y me pareció hermosa.

Tomamos los micrófonos y nos colocamos frente al pantana.

Play.

-creo que me arrepentiré de esto – dice mi compañero al escuchar el ritmo de la canción. El comenzaría a cantar.

Matt:

I remember what you wore on our first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey  
You know this could be something

_Parecia coincidencia o una broma pesada, pero algo me recordó a lo que había pasado en el balcón_. Pensamientos del rubio.

Matt:

'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing

Both:

So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one

Ambos nos miramos a los ojos al cantar el coro y ese sentimiento cuando estaba cantando la canción de Yamato volvió a aparecer.

Mimí:

I remember every look upon your face,  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste

No pude evitar sonreír ante esa frase, parece que Yama pensó lo mismo ya que rodo los ojos.

You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
And finally now, believing

Both:

And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one

Mi corazón latía fuertemente, sino fuera por lo alto que estaba la canción estaba segura de que podría escucharlo.

Yeah, yeah

Matt:

I remember what you wore on our first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey

Yamato me sonrió, pero no pude descifrar que decía su mirada. Nuestras voces eran una.

Both:

Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking

Matt:

Oooh I can't live without you

Both:  
'Cause baby two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life  
And I've figured out with all that's said and done  
Two, is better than one

Two is better than one.

Se escuchaban los aplausos desde lejos, pero ninguno de los dos nos atrevimos a romper el contacto visual. Lo mire algo apena, me había sonrojado desde el inicio de la canción, el pareció no notarlo. Su mirada era tan intensa que no pude mantener la mía y baje la cabeza.

El resto de la noche fue tranquila, recordando los viejos tiempos, los viajes al digimundo y yo les contaba algunas de las anécdotas que había vivido en Estados Unidos.

Estaba de camino a casa de mi tía, Izzy y Yamato me acompañaron ya que sus casa estaban de camino. El primero en quedarse fue Izzy, su casa era la mas cercana, quedamos el y yo, pude sentir como mi corazón volvía a acelerarse, el silencio era muy incomodo, pero dudaba que el sintiera lo mismo.

-esta bien, lo admito . – dijo rompiendo el hielo, lo mire confundida no entendía de que hablaba y el se dio cuenta. –Tienes una voz hermosa…

-eh? – había escuchado pero no lo creía. Seguíamos caminando.

-Se que me escuchaste, no lo voy a repetir.- sonrió. Estaba sonrojado? Bendita luz, no podía ver nada

-Gracias – me detuve al final de la calle – el apartamento de mi tía esta doblando a la derecha. – volteo la cara rápidamente, no quería que notara mi sonrojo.

- mi apartamento esta a la izquierda – Dijo señalando en dirección opuesta. – te acompaño

-noo, esta bien, además esta en la siguiente cuadra.

-no importa. – dijo convencido.

-Yama esta cerca, queda al doblar, llegare rápido. – dije tranquilamente, sonriéndole.

-Yama? – susurro.

-oh, lo siento, no puedo llamarte así? – dije preocupada, de seguro me llamaría la atención.

-mi madre es la única que me llama así… -

-hahahaaha pues ya no será la única. Te llamare desde que llegue.– le di un beso rápido en la mejilla y salí corriendo en dirección contraria. – Adiós nos vemos mañana.

….Que estúpida fui, cuanto me arrepentía de no aceptar que Yama me acompañara a casa, tal vez, solo tal vez si el me hubiese acompañado mi situación seria otra y no estaría atada a esta estúpida silla a punto de… morir.

**Punto de vista general.**

Yamato había llegado a su casa, dejo los zapatos en la entrada y fue directo a la ducha. Seco su buen formado cuerpo y se miro unos instantes al espejo, sonrió involuntariamente, recordando lo terca que había sido la castaña y como se sonrojaba fácilmente (oh si, si se había dado cuenta)

Trrrinnnn, trrrriiinnn.. – sonó el teléfono de la casa

Miro la hora en su celular, tenia 5 llamadas perdidas, habían pasados unos treinta minutos y ahora fue que decidió llamarlo.

_-Que irresponsable – pensó._

_-_Tachikawa eres una… - decía el rubio pero fue interrumpida por una voz desesperada.

-Matt, Mimí esta contigo? – pregunto Tai casi al grito.

-N-no… - frunció el ceño. – nos separamos hace unos cuarenta minutos, quedo en llamarme desde llegara… -

-…..- Tai no dijo nada, solo se escuchaban voces preocupadas del otro lado del teléfono. Algo no andaba bien.

-demonios sabia que debía acompañarla casa, es una terca – decía Matt mas para si mismo que para Tai.

-No esta en tu casa, no regreso a la mía, ni en la de Sora, su tía dice que nunca llego…

-….demonios – dijo entre dientes.

-Tranquilo hermano, la encontraremos. – le dijo Tai tratando de tranquilizarlo pero en su voz se notaba la preocupación. – ven para casa ahora.

Matt cerro el teléfono y golpeo la pared con todas sus fuerzas y echando maldiciones al aire. Se cambio lo mas rápido que pudo, unos jean grises y un suéter azul marino, tomo su chaqueta de cuero su bufanda y sus llaves y salió a casa de Tai.

-Mimí estaba desaparecida .. – repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.


End file.
